Just Another Day
by fefe77777
Summary: HaruKyo Fluff. A fight, a slip-up, a promise, a kiss, another day. Could not for the life of me think of another name. It's a lot better then what the summary says . . . i hope anyway. Please review, i'd be forever grateful. X3


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

OOC and fluffy HaruKyo. Haru's point of view. Somewhat Tohru bashing because I seriously don't like her. I know I know she's the main character but seriously she pops up into the Sohma's lives and changes everything in a flash Ok, I'm ranting. Please enjoy the fic! =D

Yes! I did not get lost on the way to Shigures' house. I stroll up to the door and ring the doorbell. Don't know why I did I could probably just let myself in. Nonetheless I waited for someone to answer. Tohru was the one who answred the door.

"Oh, hello Haru." She looked a bit confused "Why are you here?"

"Just bored." I said and shrugged. That's not a total lie. But, I was hoping to see my kitten. Call me possessive but man it was good to say that. It was so hard to get the cat to go out with me in the first place. I'm glad I didn't stop going after him. He broke down eventually. But it seriously sucks we can't tell anyone though. I'm pretty sure the dog knows anyway. I saw a flash of orange fly across my vision and with a loud crash hit the wall. Said flying flash of orange happened to ne Kyo.

"Damn rat." Kyo yelled getting up.

"Oh, Kyo! Did you and Yuki have another fight?" I heard Tohru say a bit worried. Duh, they got into a fight idiot. Who else could fling Kyo down the stairs? Man stupid questions from stupid people. I mean really is it that healthy to be that naïve? Anyway back to Kyo.

"I'm fine." Kyo was just sorta mumbling right now. He glanced up and met my gaze. He looked somewhat surprised, I guess.

"What are you doing here you damn cow?" Ah, cruel as ever I see. I shrugged.

"I can come here is I want Kitten." Oops, let the nickname slip. Kyo-Kitty is gonna be so mad at me. Oh well, he's even cuter when he's mad. I smirked at that thought.

"What are you smirking at you damn cow." He said and scowled at me with a blush across his cheeks. The scowl looked more like a pout though. He is way too cute. I could ravish him right here, right now. Tohru's voice interrupted my thoughts before the got any dirtier.

"Ah! Kyo where are you going?" Kyo already disappeared up the stairs by then.

"I'm gonna go after him." I didn't wait for Tohru to reply. I needed some alone time with my kitten. I walked up the stairs and to the door I hoped would be Kyos'. I walked into the room to find my kitten curled up on his side facing the wall. I crept up behind him and sat on the bed.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me kitten" I said running my fingers through his hair. He brushed my hand away, sitting up still facing the wall.

"You are such an idiot. What if Tohru figures out what's up and tells Yuki or something." Kyo sorta . . . mumbled I guess would be the term.

"Are you afraid of what he'll think kitten?" I ask. I didn't think Kyo was worried about what others think.

"It's not that . . . I'm afraid he'll tell Akito. I don't even want to think about what he'll do to you." Ah! So that's it. I look over at Kyo, I was surprised to see him shaking. He's really upset about this.

"Hey. Kyo, don't worry about it, Tohru won't be able to figure it out anyway." I really meant that. Tohru is a bit of a airhead. I moved closer to him and hugging him from behind.

"You don't know that. Tohru can be very perceptive." Perceptive?

"She's as perceptive as a log if you ask me." I say kissing his neck.

"Don't worry about Akito, He won't get me and I'll make sure he won't get to you ok?" I say turning Kyo around to face me.

"Hey, c'mon look at me Kyo." I tilt his head up to see tears he refuses to let fall. I kiss the tears away.

"Nothing is going to happen okay? I promise." I push him onto the bed and kiss him on the lips. We separate.

"Promise?" Kyo asked holding out his pinky. I smile a bit. He was being absolutely adorable right now.

"Promise." I said as I wrap my pinky around his. I kiss him again and he begins to kiss back hesitantly. I plunge my tongue into his hot mouth. I hear him whimper into the kiss and I smirk a bit. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Damn I really wanted to do a bit more, if you know what I mean.

"It's uhh . . . dinnertime. Kyo? Haru? You two inn there?" I sigh it was Tohru . . . she always knows how to come in on the wrong times.

"Ya were here, we'll be down in a minute." I hear Kyo say. I look at him tears gone and replaced with a smile. I smile to. It seems contagious.

"Oh! Ok! See you then!" Tohru said. Kyo turns to me.

"Thanks Haru, for y'know everything." Kyo told me in a whisper blush covering his face. I did NOT expect what happened next. He kissed me. Kissing wasn't a foreign thing between us, of course I wasn't. But, his kiss made me think he was even cuter then he already was. It was an extremely quick, extremely shy kiss to the cheek.

"What are you staring at, c'mon lets go I'm hungry." He turns away from me his face red. I grab a hold of his hand. I spin him around and lean down.

"Your welcome." I whisper into his ear and feel him shiver. I give him a kiss on the lips and head to the door. I turn back around to see him touching his lips, face absolutely burning. He walked briskly across the room and out the door.

"You coming?" I walk out the door and head downstairs with Kyo. Yep just another day.

Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it. Please review!


End file.
